Ferb International Airlines
The seventeenth episode of Season 39. Phineas and Ferb create an airport for no apparent reason. Doofenshmirtz wants to go to Guatemala, but Charlene won't let him. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are busy flying RC airplanes. Phineas asks Ferb if he remembers the Paper Pelican. He thinks it would be cool to have an airport, except without a mass number of paper mache airplanes. Then, he wonders where Perry would want to go. Perry is at Doof's already. Doof is having Perry help him pack for a vacation. He thinks he well deserved it after his hard work and research the other day. He wants to go to another country. He's always wanted to go to Guatemala. He calls Charlene to see if it's okay. She says no. Doof is shocked and wonders why she won't let him. He mentions how he's been to Paris, Italy, and even Drusselstein! Charlene still says no because of the danger. Doof wonders about what danger. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have their airport ready. The name of their main flight, Ferb International Airlines. Ferb likes the name. Buford comes and he wants to go to Ohio. Phineas gets him a ticket to Ohio. He wonders where specifically. He just throws out Cleveland. He is brought onto the plane, where Irving is the pilot and Isabella is the flight attendant. Buford wonders if there's any peanuty chicken. Isabella gives some to him. Buford likes this flight service already. Doof is still trying to convince Charlene for him to go. He asks that if Norm and Perry come, then he can go. Charlene still says no. She reminds him that he needs to bring Vanessa to the swim competition. Doof totally forgot and says he's gonna go bring her right now. But Charlene says it's not until next Tuesday. Doof tells Vanessa to get her swim stuff on and to get to the town pool. Vanessa asks if he really wants to go because of the diving board. Doof is suddenly scared and doesn't want to go. Then, Buford is in Cleveland. He is happy and then is bored. But, with Doof, he figures out where he can go. He asks if he can go to Tennessee. Charlene says it's safe and he can go. Then, Norm asks why Doof even needs to ask to travel places. Doof doesn't even know, it was just a weird tradition in his family. Doof tries to find the nearest airport and sees Phineas and Ferb's airport. Doof wants a ticket to Duck Town, Tennessee. Phineas gives him his tickey and Ferb scans his luggage. He questions the Inator in his suitcase. Doof says it's an old Inator he's bringing back to his Uncle Joesph that lives in Tennessee, and it doesn't even work. Perry realizes that the Inator does work. He takes the Inator and destroys it. Doof curses Perry. Ferb is confused. Doof is served peanuty chicken on the plane. He loves the service. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Norm: "Aren't you a little old to be asking permission to travel places?" *Doofenshmirtz: "Yes, yes I am... wait what?!" Ferb's Line "I love the name" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Phineas mentions the Paper Pelican. Also, Buford mentions peanuty chicken ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Doofenshmirtz mentions going to Paris, Italy, and Drusselstein ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!", "Live and Let Drive", "The Doonkleberry Imperative") Allusions *'The Fairly Odd Parents': The way Cleveland is displayed is similar to how it's displayed in an episode of the show Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39